


Side by Side

by lizlovelie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At least trying to, Developing Relationship, FRIENDS TO BEST FRIENDS TO LOVERS, Fluff, I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB, M/M, Prom, did i mention all the fluff?, frostiron fest, i attempted, yeah fish sticks and purple drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlovelie/pseuds/lizlovelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Frostiron Fest request #8 prompt # 3!</p><p>'High School AU where Loki is madly in love with Tony and they both are picked kings of their prom, Loki being the really surprised one because he had no idea he was participating. He has no idea Tony is harboring feelings for him, too, and they share their first kiss on the stage, Tony tiptoeing to kiss him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Official

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineA/gifts).



> YAY! This is for the Frostiron Fest 2013! I have never done a secret santa thing like this so I really hope you like it SunshineA and anyone else who reads this! :)

Loki Laufeyson remembered the day he officially met Tony Stark.

_Officially_ being said because, well, who the heck didn’t know Tony Stark? He was only one of the most popular guys in school. Though he wasn’t the most popular, he was still very well known among the entire student body. He was talked about a lot. Good things and bad things alike.

Slut, ass-kisser, arrogant, funny, friendly, kind, heartless, liar, fake, real.

The basic adjectives everyone has been described as at least once in their lifetime.

It wasn’t any of those things that made him so attractive. No, Tony Stark had this charisma about him that drew others in. They way he spoke — his words fast, sharp and usually soaked in sarcasm. The way he carried himself — shorter than the average man but his head was held high, walking with confidence in every step. The way all eyes and ears fell on him when he walked in a room — he demanded attention without even trying.

That’s what made him attractive.

At least to Loki.

Which was weird because Loki barely showed much interest in anyone. Everyone around him were either too involved with their sappy little problems or they were downright boring. The only people he actually called friends were Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Natasha was down to earth and intelligent, the two could talk — or debate — for hours and not get bored. Clint was Natasha’s boyfriend. Loki didn’t like Clint all that much, but he got along with him for Natasha’s sake. When Clint wasn’t being a total ass, he was rather insightful and lively. Loki understood why Natasha dated him.

Just because Loki didn’t show interest in others, it does not mean nobody showed interest in him.

Quite the opposite.

Loki Laufeyson was tall, dark and handsome. He had the grace and elegance of someone beyond his years. No eighteen year old should walk with such pride and dignity, as if he were royalty. Girls and boys alike would try to get his attention, flirt with him and try to get him to cut class with them to go somewhere private. Loki would try to be nice — no actually Loki would entertain them. Putting their hopes up so high just to drop the bomb on them that he had no interest in them. He would be so nice about it that they wouldn’t be mad at him.

Loki was a dick like that, but he felt he had the right to be. Those stupid people only cared about themselves and their pathetic problems. They simply liked the idea of Loki. They didn’t know him and they weren’t interested in getting to know him. He wasn’t going to just give himself up to someone because they worshiped the ground he walked on. That was weird — uh, no, Loki totally felt pride in that.

“Hey Loki.”

Loki just finished writing the last bit of notes on the board that the AP history teacher, Mr. Coulson, had decided to throw on there five minutes before the bell rang. He turned around to look at Natasha. She was sitting there with her bag on her arm ready to go, and sitting next to her was Tony Stark.

“You and Tony have gym together next period, right? You guys should walk together.” Natasha suggested with a smile.

“Oh…” Loki blinked, his eyes wandered to Tony. Tony smiled brightly and waved to him with two fingers. He too had his backpack on ready to leave. “We do, don’t we?”

“Might as well walk down together, right?” Natasha urged Loki with a smile.

Loki shrugged lightly as he turned around to put his notebook, and the rest of his things in his backpack. Loki hated when Natasha would try this. She would try to get Loki to hang out with other people…something about her feeling guilty about Loki being a third wheel? Loki never minded when Natasha and Clint wanted their alone time, or if they decided to go to a movie together. Loki was a big boy, he didn’t need someone to escort him everywhere he went…but Natasha’s intentions were good…and Loki would feel like shit if he told her to stop being a good friend.

But come on, Tony Stark?

The bell rang, Loki got up and turned to the two of them “Alright let’s go.”

“Tony Stark.” Tony smiled as he held his hand out for Loki. The boy was real eager to meet him and it caught Loki off guard a bit. This should be the other way around. Tony Stark was…Tony Stark. “Nice to meet you, Loki. Yeah, I know your name. We have two classes together. I am not that self centered — okay maybe sometimes, but you are pretty well known yourself.”

Loki took his hand and gave Tony a small smirk “Am I? Do go on about how well known I am, I would love to hear it.”

Tony’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as he shook Loki’s hand. He looked to Natasha, his mouth forming into an open smile before he let out a laugh “I like him already.”

“Don’t have too much fun you two.” Natasha laughed as she climbed over the desk to meet Clint, who was waiting for her at the door.

“So Loki, can I call you Loki? Laufeyson is such a mouthful.” Tony lead the way out of the classroom, Loki caught up with him easily and they both walked side by side down the crowed hallways — everyone parted like the red sea when they walked together but the duo didn’t notice. “Come on, let’s go, but slowly, they’re playing dodgeball today and Bruce can get pretty violent when you hit him hard enough.”

“I recall you are the one who provokes him.” Loki looked down to Tony with a challenging look.

“Weeeeeell, maybe I like the danger.” Tony laughed. “You like to be on his team all the time, I can tell.”

Loki shrugged softly “I would rather not oppose the beast. He managed to knock Rogers off his feet, that’s a red flag right there.”

“Maybe you need some danger in your life.” Tony started to walk backwards down the hall, facing Loki with a smirk.

“I do a ton of dangerous things, Stark.” Loki kept his smile, quite amused at the brunette’s challenge.

“Oh yeah?” Tony snorted “Like what? Doing a paper the night before? Oh no! The horror! The danger!”

“Homecoming.” Loki’s lips curled into a mischievous smile.

Tony’s eyes widened again and he stopped in his tracks “T-That was YOU?”

Loki shrugged with that smile as he walked past Tony. He worried for a moment that maybe he said too much…and he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to tell Tony that. His worry washed away when Tony was running to catch up with him.

“It WAS! That was definitely the best prank of the year! How did you get Fury’s car inside the gym? That was fucking genius.” Tony asked, his eyes big with wonder, smile bright and his curiosity was insanely adorable.

Loki tried to hold back a blush at the compliments. It was different when he heard people talking about the incident amongst themselves…but being praised directly felt amazing. Especially by the most influential man in school.

“Never telling.”


	2. Time

Slowly, Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson had started to spend more together in school.

After a week, their talking went beyond their walk to the gym. They talked in all the classes they shared, which was AP History, Gym, Lunch and AP Calculus. Loki got to know a bit of Tony’s friends. Steve Rogers and James Rhodes were his best friends. Both of them pretty popular because of their positions on the varsity Football team. They were both pretty nice, Rogers was a bit too perfect to be real and Rhodes sarcastic tongue was almost as obnoxious as Tony’s, but Loki didn’t mind their company.

Then he was introduced to Pepper Potts, the president of the student council. She was smart, beautiful and very strong. Loki liked Pepper. She was another lovely person to talk to. She claimed to simply be Tony’s friend but Loki knew they had to have some kind of history, it was obvious in the way they teased each other. How they touched each other. Maybe Pepper wanted to be Tony’s girlfriend? Why she didn’t go for it was beyond Loki. Tony was single — then again he was insanely flirtatious. Maybe Pepper didn’t like that.

Whatever.

“Who wants extra credit?”

Mr. Coulson politely asked Loki, Tony and Natasha. He stood there with a bunch of papers in hand. The three of them sat around in the history room, there was a short test for the day and everyone had finished it quickly.

“I don’t need it, thanks anyway.” Natasha declined the offer simply.

“Hey, I like credit. What you got for me, Coulson?” Tony asked way too eagerly “Grading papers, oh oh, you need me to check your master papers to make sure you have the right answers?” He asked brightly.

Coulson didn’t find that amusing “Sorry, Tony. But if anyone is going to check my master key, it’s Loki. He has 120%.”

“How is that possible?” Tony asked annoyed.

“I get my bonus questions right. I do not count on them to push my grade to a C.” Loki answered Tony with a sickeningly sweet smile. Tony rolled his eyes.

“It’s my turn to figure out where the staff dinner is taking place.” Coulson continued as he handed them both a flier with a list of really great options including McDonalds, The Mall, and Coulson’s mom’s house. “So I’m trying to get a survey from the teachers to figure out where to host it…and I don’t have the time to hand them out myself.”

“I’ll do it.” Tony said simply.

“I’m not doing anything else.” Loki agreed as he looked over the bright pink flier and it’s bad clip art.

“Great! Now I need you to get all the teachers so go now!” Coulson smiled pleasantly, practically shoving the fliers in Loki’s arms. “I know I can count on you to responsibly deliver my fliers. Thank you!”

* * *

 

“I just wanted an excuse to miss gym.” Tony admitted as he and Loki walked down the stairs toward the first hallway. Classes were still going on, so no one was out and about.

“Likewise.” Loki sighed lightly as he kept the papers in his grasp. He looked to Tony with a smile “Let’s just ‘so happen’ to take a long time.”

Tony gasped dramatically, placing his hands on his face “Are you suggesting we cut?”

“Of course not, Tony Stark!” Loki feigned shock, waving his hand dismissively “We just ‘so happen’ to walk really slow.”

“So slow, so slow, old people scooters beep at us. That is how insanely slow we are.”

Tony and Loki laughed all the way down the stairs until the reached the first hallway. There were probably more tests going on, it was Friday after all. So they’d have to be careful knocking on the doors…

“So you take one side and I take the other?” Tony asked, though Loki didn’t reply. He just stood there mischievously before looking down to Tony.

“Let’s have some fun with this.” Loki split the pile of papers in half and handed one to Tony. “You get one side. I get the other. Whoever reaches the end of the hall first, wins.”

“What are the rules?” Tony asked intrigued by this proposition.

Loki placed a finger to his mouth and hummed “Uh…there are none. Anything goes.”

“I’m game.” A spark shone in Tony’s brown eyes as he held his fist out and Loki bumped it. “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Not with those stubby legs you’re not.” Loki taunted before running at the first door on his side, knocking on it immediately. Tony did the same thing. They both were just standing there anxiously waiting for an answer, but no one answered.

“Fuck this.” Tony took a paper and shoved it under the door before hopping up and running to the next.

“Y-You can’t do that!” Loki called out annoyed.

“No rules.” Tony said simply as he banged on the next door and slipped the paper under the door before heading to the next.

Loki stomped his foot before slamming his fist on the door. He haphazardly shoved the paper under the door before heading to the next one. He caught a glance at Tony, shit he was winning! Loki got desperate and crawled from door to door, banging on it before sliding the paper underneath. Once he caught up to Tony, he got to his feet and walked over to him. Tony was crotched down and Loki kicked him over with a laugh and continued to shove papers under the other doors.

“Oi! Really! Loki that was my leg, ow ow, fuck that’s cheating.” Tony cried out as he got back up to his knees to grab the papers that fell out of his hands and all over the floor.

“No rules.” Loki chimed happily, getting his lead back.

“I wish you would kick the damn ball in gym like you kicked me! For real ow, you left a bruise. A real live bruise, I can feel the colors turning in my skin.” Tony growled as he was still gathering the papers.

“You are so whiny!” Loki sighed overbearingly “You want me to kiss it and make you feel better?”

“Yes!” Tony cheered way too happily.

That caught Loki really off guard, so off guard he didn’t even realize the paper he was trying to shove under the door was a crumbled mess in his hand. He was about to respond when a familiar terrifying voice was heard all the way from the staircase.

“What’s all that banging? Who the hell is doing that?”

“Fuck! Fuck, it’s Hill!! Abort!” Tony cried in a whisper as he quickly tried to gather the rest of the papers.

Loki quickly climbed to his feet and started to head down the hall, but Tony was still picking up papers. “Can you move any slower, Stark? We’re about to get in trouble!”

“Almost! There!” Tony smiled as he grabbed the last paper in his pile. He didn’t even get a change to get up, when Loki grabbed onto his free arm and started to slide him down the hallway with ease. Tony was surprised to say the least, his legs were in the air and ass skidding on the floor.

Loki managed to pull Tony around the corner with him before the Vice Principal, Maria Hill, could spot them. They could both hear her heels clanking hard down the hallway. Tony managed to get to his feet, but right when he did Loki took his arm again and pulled him into the boys bathroom.

“You really love manhandling me don’t you?” Tony whispered loudly.

“You’re small, it come naturally to us bigger folk.” Loki shot back as he checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom. They were alone. “We should be safe here.”

“Uh, yeah, no. You think Hill is scared to come in the boys bathroom?” Tony asked as he looked over himself in the mirror to fix his hair. “Also, I am not small. I am just the average height for a man, thank you.”

“There were some kids out of class. I swear I heard banging down the vocational hallway.” Hill’s voice came from outside the bathroom.

The voice that followed was a male’s. Strong, dark and dangerous “I take your word for it, Ms. Hill. We’ll check every nook and cranny of the place. Send them directly to MY office. I will handle them.”

Tony looked to Loki, Loki looked to Tony.

Principal Nick Fury.

They both exchanged terrified looks before Tony ran into a stall and for some reason Loki followed him. Loki closed the stall behind them and they both stood on the seat of the toilet. Loki having to duck a bit and Tony silently mocked him for it.

As of on cue, the bathroom door burst open. It was more than obvious it was Fury and Hill inspecting the bathroom.

“You think you might be close to catching the kid who put your car in the gym?” Hill asked mockingly as she checked to make sure the window wasn’t tampered with.

Loki paled at the mention, oh dear god. Even if he got in trouble for this…Loki never gets in trouble for anything. He caused a lot of mayhem…a lot of mayhem…but no one suspected him. What would his mother say? What would his father DO?

The lanky teen didn’t notice himself starting to shake as he sunk deeper into thought.

Tony did.

Tony’s hand gently took Loki’s free one. Loki’s head twisted to meet Tony’s soft smile and warm eyes. Somehow it calmed Loki down a lot…so much that he gave Tony a smile and squeezed the rougher hand back.

“No. But one day I will. Let’s check the second floor hallways. The others on duty covered downstairs. They got nothing.” Fury replied coldly. In a few seconds, they heard the door open and close. Indicating their departure.

“That was close.” Tony climbed off the toilet. His hand still with Loki’s as he helped him off the toilet seat.

“You think?” Loki replied after letting out a long sigh of relief. They exited the stall and very carefully left the bathroom. They agreed to go about delivering the fliers the proper way so they wouldn’t look suspicious.

“You know…” Tony chimed after they finished handing out the last flier. He looked up to Loki, who looked down to him curiously. “…I really have a lot of fun when I hang out with you.”

“You do?” Loki gaped, trying to command the blood to not rush to his face.

Tony nodded with a hum as he swayed a bit in his walk. “Yep. You’re so different…and interesting…and seriously sharp…and almost as good looking as me. Almost.”

“Are those the minimum qualifications to become your friend, Stark?”

“There! Right there. That!” Tony said with a clap of his hand and point of his fingers. “You do that thing, with the sass and sarcasm. God, it gets me every time!” He laughed whole heartedly.

Loki couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh with him “You are insane.”

“I am serious.”

Loki stopped in his tracks. Tony did as well, he looked to Loki holding that bright smile of his.

“I don’t think I’ve meet anyone I could be so comfortable around with. Not in a while. I feel like I can tell you anything, ya know? And with the fliers? That was genius, none of my friends would have ever done that. It’s so refreshing and good and I just you know…I know we just met but you…you’re one of my favorite friends.”

_Favorite friend?_

Loki would have normally quipped back with a smart ass remark. Something to show the other that he was an idiot for thinking so highly of him — he would lie. He could lie. He usually lied.

“I understand. I feel the same.”

That was not a lie.


	3. Trust

Loki Laufeyson wasn’t known to be entirely trustworthy — but Tony Stark thought him to be.

“Hey Loki, wanna come by my house after school?”

Loki stopped right in mid-text, his heart suddenly started to race and his hands sort of started shaking a bit as the screen of his phone became the most interesting sight on the planet. Tony’s voice was so…casual. As if Loki always goes to Tony’s house. It had been several months since they were friends and they usually hung out at Loki’s house.

Rumor had it no one really went to Tony Stark’s house. Whenever he was spotted it was at another’s house, out in the streets, or at the mall.

“As long as you are not inviting me over to murder me in cold blood.” Loki shrugged nonchalantly as he continued his texting.

“Tony!” A female voice called as their lunch table suddenly gained a new member.

“Darcy!” Tony smiled happily as the brunette female took a seat in between Loki and Tony…yes, Loki and Tony had started sitting together at lunch too…ever since their little flier escapade. “What’s up? Hey, you know Loki right?”

Darcy turned to Loki and gave him a look over before turning back to Tony “Who doesn’t know Mr. Sexy Hot Tall British Man? He is fiiiine.” She turned back to Loki “You are fiiiine.”

Loki let out a light laugh. “Thank you, Darcy. You are very well put together yourself.”

Darcy’s mouth gaped open slightly. Tony reached over, took her by the chin and closed up her mouth.

“So what’s happening now?” Tony asked curiously. Whenever Darcy came around, it usually meant big news in the ‘inner circle of Tony Stark’.

“Well, remember how you wanted to take Pepper to the prom?” Darcy started off slow and hesitantly.

Loki’s eyes widened, he kept trying to pretend to text as he listened in.

“She’s…yeah very lesbianly going with Maya Hansen.”

Tony sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before laughing stiffly “Oh…well wow. That is wow. My crush going out with my ex girlfriend? That is…funny.”

He really did like Pepper, why did the realization of that kind of sting at Loki’s chest. It was insanely obvious.

“Obidiah Stane wants to ask you to prom. You should go with him. He is nice.” Darcy said quickly. “And he is riiiiiich.”

“I could.” Tony shrugged, seemingly having no interest in the idea. Darcy pat Tony on the shoulder two times before getting up, she gave a small wave to Loki before disappearing into the crowded lunch room.

Loki glanced over to Tony who was now just playing with his empty juice box. He looked so solemn — it was really the first time he had seen Tony look so down. Loki wanted to say something — something comforting. But what could he say? What could he do? Loki’s hand moved toward Tony, he was going to place a hand on his shoulder. That’s what a friend does for another when they are hurt.  
Right when Loki was about to try, Tony looked over to him with a bright smile. As if he wasn’t even sad in the first place.

“So — about my house?”

* * *

 

Tony and Loki were walking side by side down the quiet streets in the cold winter afternoon. Even though it was cold as hell out, the sun shone so Tony was wearing his ‘douchebag sunglasses’ as Loki so proudly called them. He wore a red blazer over top his normal clothes — looking as flashy as usual — gloves and an ugly scarf. Loki on the other hand wore a simple leather jacket. His hands hiding in his pockets to find warmth, while his reddened face half hid in the popped collar.  
  
“You should consider dressing for winter.” Tony noted when he took a glance at Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes “I expected to hop on the bus today. Plus, I enjoy the cold.”

“You look like Rudolf right now.” Tony laughed out loud, pointing a gloved finger at Loki’s face. “Ha, reindeer games.”

The taller man just rolled his eyes “So where the hell is your house? No one else is taking this route.”

“Next block.” Tony said shortly as he took out his phone, as if to purposely distract himself.

Loki was now left to guess exactly which house could belong to Tony. The neighborhood wasn’t a good one. There were mostly apartment housing and he was sure he remembered something in the news about someone getting shot around here. It was odd, by the way Tony dresses, he could have sworn he was from around the same kind of neighborhood as him. It was no secret that Loki’s family was very well off, and Tony Stark had been rumored to be filthy stinking rich.

“This way.” Tony lead Loki through a small alley and to a fire escape. Loki followed up without a word, he was a bit shocked that this is where Tony was from. But also highly intrigued.

Tony stopped at the door on the second floor and pulled out his keys. This was the second time today Tony had been quiet for a long period of time. Tony was constantly talking to fill the silence. Even if he were just listening to himself. Was Tony embarrassed? Was this really the first time he brought someone to his home? Loki ,again, wanted to say something so badly, but held his tongue for the moment.

“My home.” Tony finally said as he let Loki inside before locking the door behind him.

It was small. They walked right into the living room, which was basically the kitchen and dining room as well. There was a sofa facing a TV and in between a small coffee table. The kitchen was basic and there was no table or chairs. This was as much of the house — apartment — Loki could see so far. It wasn’t anything like Loki had expected Tony’s house to be…it was just so cozy and humble.

“I love it.” Loki said in awe.

“You don’t have—”

“I mean it, Tony. I love it.” Loki turned to Tony with a serious look though his voice very sincere and gentle.

Tony let out a nerved laugh “Then, I will let you love this shack. You hungry? I got some…fish sticks and purple drink.”

“Sounds great.” Loki smiled warmly.

—

The two ended up in front of the television mindlessly watching some corny low budget horror movies. The plate of fish sticks and glasses of purple drink were empty and now the two were sharing a single blanket while the heater sat on the coffee table humming lightly trying to heat the small room. Loki’s long legs were pulled to his chest while Tony sat cross legged next to him. The silence was suddenly broken by Tony.

“You going to the prom with anyone?”

“No.” Loki said simply. “I really hadn’t thought too much on it to be honest. It is still two months from now.”

“You have got to be kidding.” Tony smirked up to him. “I have heard a lot of people want to ask you out.”

“Me too, but no one has…” Loki held the blanket around himself a bit tighter and that’s when he realized how close he was to Tony. Enough to feel the warmth coming off him, to smell his scent, to smell the stink of the fish sticks on his breath.

“Do you actually like anyone?” Tony asked curiously, his head tilting a bit at the question. “I mean, in a sexy way? You only seem to play along with other people’s advances…”

What the hell was this?

“Tony, I never known you to be so observant.” Loki shrugged off, turning away quicker than he meant to. He honestly was shocked…he hadn’t expect Tony to notice that.

“So I’m right?” Tony prodded.

“It’s not that I don’t like people…” Loki started slowly. Oh god, what was happening?! Loki, why are you saying these things out loud?! “…I don’t trust easily. Being interested in someone means you have to let them in…and I did that and…”

“It went to shit?”

“Yeah. Um, it really did.” Loki’s gaze went down to his hands, he just rubbed them methodically as if thawing them out. He jumped when, one again, Tony took his hands in his.

“God, your hands are cold.” Tony noted as he scooted closer to Loki. He rubbed on Loki’s hands, painstakingly soothing his long fingers, instantly warming them up. “But yeah, join the club. I’m not too good at trusting either…but I trust you..okay except when you’re creeping around being a menace to society — but normally I can trust you.”

Loki stilled when Tony had said that. He trusts him. Why did that mean so much?

“I trust you too.” Loki replied as he took his hands from Tony and instead snuggled them both closer in the blanket together so they could stay warm. “I’m not just saying that because you said it. I mean it.”

“Daww Loki.” Tony giggled he leaned his head on Loki’s shoulder. “You are so sentimental.”

“You are insanely corny.” Loki growled, but none the less but a hand to Tony’s now messy hair and played in it. “Are you okay? About…Pepper?”

Tony looked up to him and said with pure honesty “I am fine now. You made me feel better, thank you.”

Loki was only a few inches away from Tony’s face. Loki was naturally about to just lean in and take Tony’s lips for his own. That face. That obnoxious ass cute innocent face Tony was putting on was too much to resist.

Tony was simply Loki’s friend.

Favorite friend.

Right?

* * *

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered open and looked up to the unfamiliar ceiling in a daze. There was something warm and heavy on top of him…and he blushed when the memories of last night flooded back to him. They ended up sleeping on the couch with Loki beneath Tony and the blanket covering them both. Loki didn’t move him his spot, instead he just reached up and loosely wrapped his arms around Tony’s smaller body. Gently feeling on his backside as he slept.

Tony was still fast asleep. He was curled up on Loki like a cat and mildly slobbering on him. The sight was nothing like the usual Tony Stark. No, this Tony was relaxed and vulnerable. So many thoughts raced through Loki’s head. Good and bad thoughts mind you. Trust — someone openly trusted in him. Tony trusted in him. No one looked to Loki as a confidant. Tony did…it might have been an accident, maybe he was hurting more about Pepper than he let on? But if Tony didn’t trust him, he sure wouldn’t be sleeping on top of him right now.

There was more here, Loki knew it.

Loki wanted it.

He just wanted to hold Tony like this.

He just wanted Tony to hold him like this.

Loki never felt anything like this for anyone in a very long time and it scared him shit-less.

Tony didn’t feel the same way.


	4. Love

Loki Laufeyson was madly in love with Tony Stark.

Their relationship grew stronger over the past two months and it was rare that they were seen apart. They spent a lot of time together in school and outside of school, but not in a obsessive way. They both still had their own hobbies and friends as it was before they hung out. But when they weren’t doing those things, they were together. Rumors spread like wildfire that the two were dating. Actually, a lot of people thought they made an amazing couple. No one had actually told either of the young men that to their faces.

Loki thought this would be a great excuse to possibly get Tony’s opinion on what he thought about them both being in a romantic relationship. Loki was way too scared and full of pride — but more scared — to bring it up to Tony and Tony NEVER acknowledged this. It’s either he didn’t know or he knew and wish he hadn’t known.

Tony had to know…so he probably choose to ignore the rumor.

Which did hurt Loki quite a bit.

“So are you actually going to to attend the prom with anyone?” Tony asked Loki while they were in the locker room changing out of their gym clothes.

Loki thought for a moment “No. Going to the prom with someone means I have to stay tied to them.”

Tony let out a snort “Holy shit, Lokes. You’ve been hanging out with me way too often.”

“That did sound rather whorish didn’t it?”

The two looked to each other at the exact same time, Loki smiling awfully smug while Tony’s eyes were narrowed and his mouth turned sideways. They both looked away at the same time.

“You know they are expecting me to be prom king this year.” Tony declared proudly when he finished getting dressed.

Loki gritted his teeth a bit before replying “I wonder who your queen will be.”

“I might not get a queen.”

Loki looked to him curiously.

“Student council protested to Fury about equal opportunity couples…King and King…Queen and Queen…King and Queen…I dunno but hey, I hope if I do get with another guy, he is as hot as me…for his sake. I don’t want to totally upstage the guy.” Tony rattled on while he dug into his backpack.

“We…we wouldn’t want that.” Loki said quietly as he pulled his shirt over his head. He wished he could have said something more. Maybe suggested the idea of them both — no that was moronic and very obvious.

“What’s wrong?” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

“Nothing.” Loki replied casually, almost feigning offense.

Tony motioned to Loki’s shirt “Your shirt is on backwards.”

“I know.” Loki lied as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder “I…am going to go home and study now. Finals—”

“Do you wanna go to prom together?” Tony asked casually.

“Excuse me?!?” Loki almost dropped his backpack.

“Let me break this down for you.” Tony pointed to Loki. “You.” Then to himself. “Me.” Then he pointed between the two of them “Go to the prom together. At the school. On the Friday night. We wear the suits. We do the dancing. We have the fun. Would you like to go together?”

Loki was trying to hard to stay cool but Tony just kept looking up to him with those big ass stupid brown sparkling eyes. His heart was racing and he knew in a few seconds he’d be red as a tomato.

No…he had to take control of this!

Somehow.

“If you insist, Stark.” Loki managed to blurt out with some sort of dignity.

“Great!” Tony said with so much enthusiasm that Loki was about to just melt right there. “You just watch Loki, the school won’t be able to handle us when we arrive. All fresh and hot. Me, slightly fresher and hotter—”

Loki sighed loudly “Whatever. You know I’m the better looking of us both.”

“Yeah, if you’re into the whole greaser get up.” Tony snorted as he picked up his bag and headed out of the locker room, Loki followed by his side.

Loki hissed “You wear pajamas to the grocery store!”

“You dress up to go to Wal-Mart.” Tony countered simply.

“Hey Tony.”

Tony and Loki both stopped when Obidiah Stane came walking up to them.

Obidiah Stane was an old friend of Tony’s. Tony had talked to Loki about Stane…and Loki really hated him. So so much. First of all, because Stane betrayed the hell out of Tony more than once in their friendship. Secondly — and more importantly — Stane and Tony had been in a relationship. Stane got to actually be with Tony Stark. Touch him and hug him and kiss him and he messed all of that up. He threw Tony away.

Tony didn’t deserve that.

“I heard you are still dateless for the prom, huh Tony?” Stane asked with that crude smile of his.

“I, well…no?” Tony smiled self consciously, a bit intimidated by the man. That was another thing Loki hated about Stane, he had such an influence over Tony that whenever the man came near him…Tony sort of just shrunk away from him…like a wounded animal.

Loki wasn’t having that shit.

“We are going together.” Loki said sternly as he took Tony’s hand in his.

“Oh?” Stane looked at Loki amused. “You are? You both dating now?”

“No. We aren’t. What is your point?” Loki threw his free hand on his hip and just glared at Stane.

“Loki Laufeyson, I don’t think you understand the relationship between me and Tony here.” Stane laughed out loud. “You’ve only known him for a few months now? I suggest you back off, buddy. Before something unfortunate—”

“No. You don’t fucking do that!” Tony shouted as he stepped forward and threw his finger in Stane’s face. “You don’t talk to Loki like that. I don’t give eighteen fucks how you talk to me, but no. Just no. Loki isn’t the one. Now that was a warning. I warned you. Next time there won’t be warning, just action. Pure unadulterated action packed action. Now watch as we go frolicking away from you with our pride — and perfect hair — in tact.”

Loki was shocked. Tony just tore his bogeyman a new asshole over Loki.

He didn’t expect for Tony to defend him, even if Stane was jabbing at Tony first. He knew how much the man had hurt Tony…but Tony rose above it. He found strength.

For Loki’s sake.

It made Loki realize that he honestly was in love with Tony.

Tony smiled happily as he looked to Loki and Loki smiled down to him. They both hand-in-hand skipped together around Stane and continued down the hall while everyone watched in awe. Their arms swinging up and down as they skipped merrily down the halls laughing like dorks even when they left the school. They kept the frolicking up for as long as their stamina would let them until they just started to walk in hand in hand. Side by side.

 


	5. Kings

The prom was a lively place where all the drama of school kind of faded away while everyone went all out enjoying themselves. Loki and Tony arrived together not too long after all their friends had. They ended up hanging out with Clint, Natasha, Darcy, Steve, Rhodey, Maya, Pepper and Bruce. Loki had ended up spiking the punch this year with the help of Clint…since it wasn’t likely he was getting near Fury’s car again. He made sure to warn his friends not to drink too much, but it seemed as though the faculty had drowned in the juice. Especially when Natasha claimed to have caught Coulson and Hill making out in the girls bathroom.

Loki was watching from a table as Tony was being the life of the party, telling jokes and stories to some lower classman. His eyes looked around to all the others. Pepper and Maya were grinding on the dance floor. Natasha was feeding Clint some pie very seductively. Darcy was touching Steve a whole lot, but Steve looked like he enjoyed it…maybe. Hell, even Stane had someone! He and Justin Hammer were off in a corner…it was a bit dark there and Loki reaaaaallllllllyyyy had to look away before he saw something he was going to regret seeing.

His gaze went back to Tony.

Tony hadn’t shown interest in any of the girls or guys that hit on him tonight…which was weird considering Tony hits on EVERYONE. Loki too had been offered dances but he only danced with that cute girl Sigyn. She was too quiet for his tastes…and all he thought about while dancing with her was Tony.

“Loki.”

Loki was torn from his thoughts when he looked up and saw Pepper standing over him.

“They’re about to announce Prom King and Queen…Or King-King or Queen-Queen.” Pepper shrugged lightly with a smile.

“Right.” Loki nodded as he got up. Might as well be there to congratulate Tony on his flawless winning.

Pepper took a hold of Loki’s arm and pulled him over toward their crowd of friends. Loki looked down to her curiously. “You might want to fix your suit a bit.” She winked as she placed Loki beside Tony.

Loki gave her a puzzled look but didn’t think too much of it as he straightened his suit up a bit. He glanced over to Tony, who was jittering with excitement, and sighed.

“Tony, really?” Loki turned Tony toward him and he started to fix up the shorter man's slightly untidy suit from all those people touching him. Shit, why must he always let these people touch him?! “You are a mess.”

“Luckily, I have you to fix this mess.” Tony smiled up to him kindly.

Before Loki could say anything, Nick Fury stepped to the microphone.

“Alright, everyone, shut up. I’m going to announce your Prom King and Queen…couples…whatever.” Fury said completely indifferent about that detail. “But don’t think this means I won’t find out who punched the drink tonight…or who put my car into the damn gym at the school. I will find you and end your life.”

The gym was just silent.

“Alright…looking at these names it seems we have actually have a couple of divas on our hands.” Fury laughed amused. “This isn’t surprising. Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson. Get your asses up here.”

The crowd burst out cheering and jumping around in happiness. Tony was screaming right in Loki’s ear and he shook the other wildly, while Loki was still unsure of what was going on. Tony pulled at him to come with him and Loki followed with wide eyes and a bright red face. The two climbed up on the stage with their arms locked together standing side by side as they were known to always do while strutting — or frolicking — down the halls. Hill and Coulson happily crowned them and gave them their stashes and flowers before congratulating them and making their way off the stage.

Everyone was still cheering as the lights were on Loki and Tony, Fury had stepped off to the side.

“What is happening? Stark? I didn’t sign up for this.” Loki breathed out as he was looking out to so many people cheering for them.

“Loki, it’s a democracy. The people vote for who they want.” Tony smiled up to him with a warm smile. Their arms still locked together.

Loki rolled his eyes “Yes, I understand that but…but I didn’t — I wasn’t a candidate!”

“You were. I voted for you to be a candidate. Behind your back. That sentence sounded better in my head.” Tony admitted.

“Why?” Loki asked utterly confused.

“Because I want you beside me.” Tony said gently as he placed a hand on Loki’s face and caressed it. “I want you to be my King. I don’t want to rule beside anyone else.”

“You’re serious?” Loki asked, his face warming up a bit.

“I am.” Tony nodded surely.

“Tony…I…I probably have had a lot more feelings than I let on for you too.” Loki shrugged with a small smile.

“You mean you actually feel the same?” Tony brightened up like a Christmas tree.

“Of course you dimwit!” Loki sassed back. “It is you whom…I wasn’t sure you felt the same about me.”

“I do. Loki I really really like…want to always hold your beautiful hands! And run my fingers through your pretty hair and cuddle with you on my sofa and eat freezer burnt chicken nuggets and just have you with me…because you mean so much to me.” Tony blurted out sincerely motioning his hands wildly and just looking so happy.

It made Loki’s heart fill with joy and he could help but reach over and pull Tony into a tight hug. Tony hugged him back and they both just held onto each other tightly, making the crowd go even more crazy over their kings.

The two slightly pulled out of the hug and looked into each other eyes. Sharp green eyes melted with big brown ones and it wasn’t too long before their lips melted together as well into an innocent kiss. Loki only having to bend down slightly as Tony stood on his tip toes to reach his fairly tall king. Both Kings stomachs fluttered and flipped just by the simple touch of their lips.

“That was lovely.” Loki smiled, still holding onto Tony as he looked down to him. “We should do that a lot more.”

“Don’t you think we should date first?” Tony’s eyebrow shot up.

“Date? How many times have I taken you out to eat?” Loki growled.

“Doesn’t count. Your mom paid for us.” Tony pointed out. “I paid for our _not dates_ before this.”

“Oh yeah, the time you brought me a bag of chips from the corner store as snacks in the movie you snuck us into?” Loki replied dully. “Doesn’t count.”

“Well fine!” Tony smirked menacingly “I’m going to take you on a real date and it will be better than your date!”

“Not if I take you on the best real date first!” Loki shot back with an identical smile, accepting the challenge whole heartedly. He held his hand out for Tony. Tony took it happily and they both skipped off the stage together.

Fury walked onto to center stage and shook his head “Your Kings, not mine.”

* * *

 

Tony and Loki had enjoyed the rest of their night together. Their friends had all been happy that they finally got together and everything was just alright with the world.

The new couple found themselves at the deserted park in the late night. Still dressed in their suits and wearing their crowns and sashes as they sat on the grass near the lake. Side by side. Hand in hand.

“I can’t believe you liked me this whole time.” Loki sighed, feeling like a total idiot. “I…was sure you had no romantic interest in me.”

“Likewise.” Tony nodded simply. “I wanted to say something to you…long…long ago. I asked Natasha if she could introduce me to you. Since you guys are friends.”

Loki turned to Tony with wide eyes. He had assumed this was all soley Natasha’s attempt at getting him more friends...but Tony had interest in him from the get go. It made the butterflies swim more viciously in his stomach. “I would have been surprised that the great Tony Stark hadn’t had the balls to talk to me…but since I know you now, I don’t find it surprising.”

“I like you…a lot. More than like…like like?” Tony blurted out nervously “This past year has been amazing…I wanna spend more years with you.”

Loki let out a chuckle. It was almost surreal to hear Tony gush out his feelings like this…their friendship had evolved into a lot more than he thought on both ends. It wasn’t just Loki who was madly in love with Tony. Tony was obviously madly in love with Loki.

“I like like you too, Tony.” Loki replied warmly as he bent down and gave Tony a small kiss on the forehead. “I would like to spend more years with you too.”

Tony didn’t reply. Instead he just leaned his head on Loki’s arm. Loki wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head down to Tony’s, their crowns making a clanking sound when they met.

“I love you, King Loki.” Tony said happily from Loki’s side.

Loki squeezed Tony closer to him before replying “I love you too, King Tony.”


End file.
